VOX Box: Ronin's Secret Origins
Characters * Batman * Ronin * Sam Kane (Brentwood Academy) * Oracle Location * Batcave 2, Gotham City, NJ * September 1st 2016, 2137 EST VOX Archive * Batman: engine - estimated speed calculation: 76 MPH, brakes engaged, tires skidding, engine shut-off, heavy breath, kickstand lowered, footsteps Joseph... Thanks for coming. * Ronin: Batman, don't get me wrong... Glad to see you back from the dead, but did you have to drag me from my investigation? I was so close to tracking down Man-Bat and... * Batman: I wasn't dead... but that's not what this is about. This is important. We need to talk. * Ronin: Look, I get it... you've been out of play for a while, so I don't fault you for being not up to speed on current events bu Langstrom is- * Batman: As I said... I wasn't dead. I am aware of Talia's plot and Langstrom's kidnapping, but the League can wait. We need to talk about you, and your recent... bursts of strength and speed when you get emotional. * Ronin: Wait, how did you know about- Wait, no... I know. You're Batman. * Batman: Actually, Barbara told me about this... * Ronin: Oh... Okay... Well, it's nothing to worry about, Bruce. It's adrenaline, nothing more. * Batman: Not at the rate this is occuring. I ran some tests on your blood for the meta gene. * Ronin: Bruce, do you realize how much of an invasion of privacy that is? And hwere did you get the sample? sigh Yeah, i don't want to know. * Batman: You are a metahuman, Joseph. Also, I have more information. * Ronin: Whoa, hold on... you just told me I'm a meta... and there is more to this bombshell? * Batman: It seems the man you and Sam consider to be your father is not your father. * Ronin: What? * Batman: It seems that in the past, your parents had trouble conceiving. So they went to a clinic owned by LuthorCorp. A clinic that would one day evolve into the now defunct Cadmus Labs. The lab had been doing illegal, covert studies using the genetic material of metahumans at the time and somehowhad acquired some unusual military surplus. clacking This is your actual father, Joseph. As well as Sam's, too... * Ronin: But... But... That's... That's... * Batman: Your father... is Slade Wilson. * Ronin: Deathstoke's my dad? No... no... no! * Batman: Look, I understand this is a lot to take in... Believe me. I am no stranger to finding skeletons in the family tree... I'm related to Wilson as well, thorugh marriage, but- * Ronin: That madman is NOT my father. I can't breathe... gasp I need air. footsteps I need to get out of here! clank, metallic tools falling on floor, stressed growl * Batman: Joseph... * Ronin: Get away from me! crash, concrete crumbling, pained grunt Oh God... What have I- I... I'm sorry! footsteps, motorcycle engine kickstarted, engine revving, tires whirring, sound fading onto distance * Oracle: elapsed: 5m 31s orally sprayed Oh, my god... command acknowledged: Activating Defibrilator Unit on Asset: BATMAN jolt, cough, cough, wheeze Bruce, Bruce! Are you alright? * Batman: A couple busted ribs, I'll be fine... groan It's Joseph, I'm worried about... I need a location on Sam right now... debris falling, groan [Oracle: Bruce, you need-] Ping his phone. I need a location n- jolt * Oracle: Sorry, Bruce. You're sitting this one out. I'll dispatch Jack to pick up Sam and send Tim, Cass, and Steph to track down Joseph. '''This isn't up for deb- Don't make me shock you again, old man! Trivia and Notes * Beginning of the Judas Contract Storyline. * Story continues in VOX Box: Bad Chemistry. * Batman's "death" is explained in VOX Box: Reports of My Death.... * Man-Bat's escape is explained in VOX Box: False Faces. Links and References * VOX Box: Ronin's Secret Origins Category:VOX Box Category:Bruce Wayne/Appearances Category:Joseph Kane/Appearances Category:Sam Kane/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Bat Family/Appearances Category:Batcave 2/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Judas Contract Storyline